The advent of technology has led to an exponential growth in computational power of computing systems. Use of multi-processor devices and multi-core processors, which include a number of cores or processors, in the computing systems, has also contributed to the increase in computational power of computing systems. Each of the cores or processors may include an independent cache memory. Cache coherence refers to the integrity of data stored in each cache of the cores or processors.